


Perfect Fit

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Im not adding any more tags because I dont want to give the whole plot away, M/M, No Angst, Size Difference, Two Shot, Voyeurism, eruri - Freeform, its porn, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: He was being studied closely, his seated form scrutinised by sharp grey eyes which until now Erwin had only seen on screen. He expected nothing less and he relaxed back into the chair, doing his own observation as Levi slinked across the hotel room in a white bath robe, movements effortlessly graceful.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitchteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchteeth/gifts).



> Hi! This was supposed to be a one shot but I got carried away, so here is the first chapter of something I blame entirely on Dee (@erwinsbones) and the wonderfully filthy headcanons shared on tumblr, especially size difference and a few more to come ;) Also please please check out Dee's art on tumblr, the sizes of those eruris are on point! You have inspired this to be pushed from my imagination and into words.

He was being studied closely, his seated form scrutinised by sharp grey eyes which until now Erwin had only seen on screen. He expected nothing less and he relaxed back into the chair, doing his own observation as Levi slinked across the hotel room in a white bath robe, movements effortlessly graceful.

Their relationship had begun online, a lesser-known dating site holding their details. It was a little more specific than the usual, not catered to anything in particular but their slightly tailored tastes meant that finding the right person became increasingly difficult. The normal protocol of 'favourite food, favourite movie genre, looking for someone with a good sense of humour' didn't give nearly enough information, told nothing of the actual individual so they had both found their way to a new database at almost the same time, typed conversations quickly turning vocal. They learnt. Educated one another. Danced around personality traits and morals with ease as the two grew closer by the minute, regular messages filling the spaces when a verbal chat wasn't possible.

Having their cards on the table from day one had been refreshing to say the least and Erwin thanked his damn good luck, grateful for having met another so in line with his own preferences. Calls became a daily occurrence, face-timing replacing simple conversations - Erwin could still recall the exact moment when he first saw that silvery gaze pinning him down, just as it was now, a thought which never ceased to make him shiver. There was something in Levi's stare which rendered him pliable like putty, a feline quality that spoke of intensity and passion.

He'd soon discovered that Levi could be impulsive at times, much to Erwin's amusement and arousal, his eyes clouding over at a fond memory. Both men held professional and high stress positions at work, a fact which meant frequent early nights for Erwin yet Levi appeared to require minimal sleep, an unexpected video call coming through to Erwin at one am. At first he'd been shit scared, convinced that something terrible must have happened to be calling so early on a Tuesday morning but the screen showed Erwin so much more, his first time experiencing Levi's impatience.

Erwin's display had shone back at him, not with Levi's often bored expression though, oh no. What he'd been woken by was actually Levi's excruciatingly hard cock, the vision hanging in Erwin's mind as he remembered the exchange like it had happened yesterday...

_"Levi….?"_

_"Erwiiiiin I'm fucking horny."_

_"It's…one in the morning, Levi."_

_"Best time for it."_

_Erwin's blurred eyes were cleared with a few rubs, hardly believing what they'd seen and he focussed again, staring from where he lay on one side, phone now propped on the other pillow. No, he'd been right. He was indeed face to face with Levi's erection and Erwin licked his bottom lip without realising, each vein memorised, every dark curl, the pinky-red hues of moist flesh._

_"Best…best time for what?"_

_"What do you think, Erwin?"_

_"I dunno, what…what have you been thinking about?" Shyness came naturally to Erwin, his stutter more apparent but it didn't hold him back, never had done with Levi. He felt at ease, ready to take on this side of Levi which until now had only been described, letting his own true self out. "Tell me."_

_"I've been thinking about you." The disembodied voice continued, a pale hand flicking into shot as Levi teased a finger from his base to tip, Erwin's shuddering sigh sounding so loud in the darkness. "About your big fucking cock."_

_"Oh Levi…" Erwin shuffled, thighs parted, reaching down to stroke at his growing length in lazy motions. "Carry on."_

_"About you inside of me." Levi fisted at himself now, painfully slowly, beads of precum gleaming in the phone's light and the screen shook slightly, his breath ragged. When the mood took him, he could be very insistent. "I can't wait any longer, Erwin. I want you. I want you to fuck me."_

_"How?" Erwin gulped, entranced by Levi's perfect cock, the way it curved almost unnoticeably, how it lay in Levi's palm. It would be beautiful to hold, to eclipse, to devour. "Tell me how."_

_Levi moaned deeply, could hear the want in Erwin's rich tone and he quickened his wrist movements, shamelessly jerking himself off on camera with no feelings of embarrassment at all. He'd been clear from the start with Erwin, as he was with any potential partner - Levi could take great pleasure in such exhibitionism, craved it at times. This wasn't what put most people off though, his penchant for being needy did, however Erwin actually listed it in the 'likes' section of his online profile, specifically stating that he wanted 'someone to fuss over. High maintenance preferred.'_

_He'd never asked Erwin why, just accepted it as Erwin accepted Levi's little quirks. It were as if they'd been made for one another, two people so in tune like yin and yang, designed to fit together in harmony._

_"I…shit, Erwin..."_

_"Levi…describe it for me…what do you want me to do?"_

_Whilst Levi was brazenly open about anything of a sexual nature, Erwin chose instead to watch and listen, gleaned immense arousal from sitting on the sidelines as someone else described their fantasies, better still satisfied themselves for him to view. And fuck, Levi was good at that, had one of the filthiest imaginations out there and Erwin loved it. They'd spoken about this on many occasions, heated words sending jolts of desire through Erwin's body and straight to his crotch, but to see it…he could barely contain himself, hand pumping up and down his shaft as Levi rambled, voice dripping with lust..._

 

"Oi."

"Huh?"

"What are you smiling about?" Levi huffed as he flopped down on the arm of a red and gold sofa, champagne glass in one hand, a strawberry in the other and he swung his legs, kicking at the couch petulantly. "I was talking to you."

He bit at the red fruit, allowing his lips to become plump around sweet flesh and Levi lifted a leg, prodding Erwin in the thigh with his foot. They sat closely opposite each other, huge living area of the hotel room seeming overly decadent for just a short stay, but Levi had insisted. Demanded, even. Biggest suite. All the extras. Treated like royalty. And who was Erwin to deny? He smiled wider still, cupping the small foot easily in one hand.

"I'm sorry, Levi. I was daydreaming."

"What about?" Levi downed half of his drink, reaching round to grab one for Erwin which was received gracefully. "Whatever it was, you've got an impressive fucking boner going on."

Levi pointed his glass over, licking strawberry from his mouth in an almost predatory fashion as Erwin massaged the sole of his foot gently, a distinct bulge clearly present in Erwin's pants.

"Do you remember the first time you came for me on camera, Levi?"

"Of course." Another sip of champagne hid his smirk, Erwin's hand travelling higher and stroking a milky leg. "One of my favourites."

Erwin sighed, palm spreading over warm skin which he could finally touch, their busy work schedules allowing them to meet in person at last. Levi had arrived first, showered and cleaned thoroughly, unpacked and found the complimentary additions with ease before Erwin knocked on the door, greeted by a towelled man jumping onto his frame.

Months of talking, flirting, discovering, it all came to a head and they'd initially been unable to let one another go, lips kissing and tongues worshipping. Eventually the pair had broken apart for air, the entrance still wide open with Erwin's luggage sitting on the threshold. And now they found themselves face to face, toying with time - they had plenty of it, after all, two nights before reality kicked in and forced them back to their respective cities, miles apart.

Levi slid his foot further, toes scrunching around the solid shape in Erwin's clothing and he curled his lip into a kind snarl, head tilted.

"I can't believe you've never showed me yours."

"That's not my style, Levi."

"True."

Levi nodded and rose, more drinks poured into fresh glasses. Why not? Clean ones would be brought tomorrow. Erwin watched him stretch, cat-like, lithe and dainty almost and his heart raced, unsure exactly how he was keeping in place. Part of him wanted to take Levi and throw him to the bed, meld with him, become one mass of heaving flesh and sweat for the whole weekend, but he had plans. They had plans, ones he wouldn't break. Another flute was passed to Erwin and Levi hopped onto his lap, legs curled and he nuzzled in, mouthing at Erwin's neck.

"We're here."

"Yes we are."

They shared a collective sigh, overjoyed to be together and Erwin reached to the coffee table, other arm around Levi easily as he selected a strawberry. He brought it up, saw silver eyes flash and Erwin fed Levi, tiny nibbles taken before the smaller man spoke.

"You are too good to me, Erwin."

"Nothing's too good for you."

"Mmmm." Levi smiled, burrowing his face back into warmth and his nose tickled Erwin's ear, words hot and physical. "I'm going to have the Eggs Royale for breakfast."

"Anything you want."

"Maybe more champagne, too."

"Whatever your heart desires, Levi."

There was a snuffle of laughter on Erwin's neck and Levi threw his head back, parted lips turned upward in a demure smile as he made a sound of happiness. He knew Erwin wasn't bullshitting or saying it for the sake of pleasing him, if anything it pleased Erwin himself and Levi slid a hand down, ghosting round the edges of Erwin's erection but not actually touching.

"You know what I desire."

The last word was purred, heavy with intent and Erwin leaned back to get a view of Levi's features. Large fingers brushed across porcelain skin, traced a rosey mouth and ran through ebony hair as Levi pressed into the sensation, eager to feel more, desperate for the recognition which he was most certainly receiving. Erwin had this face burnt into his soul, could see it when he closed his eyes at night and now he could touch the softness, bask in Levi's sharp yet comforting angles.

His enjoyment was evident, expression full of a sort of pride as Erwin continued to explore, hand moving down to push the fluffy robe from strong shoulders, Levi's physique even more glorious in person.

"Shit."

"What?"

"You're gorgeous, Levi."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." The pads of Erwin's fingers beat a smooth path from collar bones to nipples, circles drawn around the pink skin in teasing sweeps and Levi tensed, back arching to move himself closer to Erwin. "That won't."

"Rather impatient, hmm?"

Erwin smirked at the whining mewl of annoyance that met his query and Levi jittered on his lap, petulant and greedy, moving to straddle thick thighs.

"Five months, Erwin. Five fucking months I've been waiting for this and you want me to have patience? How about you just cut to it and pay me some damn attention, eh?" Levi knotted his fingers tightly into perfect blonde locks, kneading against Erwin's scalp and he tugged back, forcing eye contact. "I need to know that no one else exists in the world, Erwin. Just you and me."

"Right now, that's the honest truth." Erwin inflated Levi's need beautifully, nipped at his chin gently and left a collection of precise kisses along his jaw, a growl of lust spurring Erwin on. "Nothing matters but us. But you."

"Fu…."

Levi couldn't handle such focus and his voice tapered away into a groan, losing any sanity which he'd been hanging on to by a thread and he dove in, kneeling higher to dominate Erwin in height. He kissed waiting lips hungrily, core alight and vibrating with excitement as he tasted something unknown yet so familiar. Their embrace was urgent now, punctuated by low moans, hands searching for anything to hold. Levi's robe had succumbed to the motions and lay open at his waist, cock pressing against Erwin's black shirt. It must have been obvious and Erwin broke the kiss, saliva remaining between then for a second before he looked down, lids dropping and stomach flinching in admiration.

"Levi…jesus, it's…"

Erwin had witnessed this so many times on his tiny screen, but now he had the opportunity to take Levi into his palm as he wished, show reverence and worship fully.

"It's what?" Levi clung to Erwin's shoulders, mouth open as breathless puffs escaped his aching chest, the realisation of finally being together so tangible and he flinched, physical prompt given. "Like what you see?"

"Oh yes, Levi. I…" There were no sufficient words to explain quite how enthralled Erwin felt when he wrapped his grip around Levi's erection, his squeaked approval speaking instead and Erwin stroked gently, carefully praying at his chosen altar. "Beautiful."

Levi keened, arching his back to present more of himself to be viewed as pleasure raced through his veins, the sensation of having Erwin actually touch what had been shared visually causing his toes to curl. For so long he'd been lacking another to live his life with - forever really, Levi mused. No one could understand him until he met Erwin.

He worked his hips in time to the sedate and incredible caresses below, felt hot breath tickle against his moist slit as Erwin slid his body lower between his thighs. Levi didn't need to be told what was happening, saw it in glorious slow motion and he leaned forward to assist, his cock momentarily abandoned. Erwin gazed up, palms squeezing at Levi's ass and he smiled, wholly contented at having this incredible man to shower with devotion.

"I've been dreaming of this, Levi."

"Me too. Every fucking da….ohhhhhhh shit…" Erwin cut him off by swallowing him to the hilt in one fluid action, head touching the back of Erwin's throat only to be dragged out slowly again, a burning tongue circling and lapping at his solid flesh. "Holy fuck Erwin."

Straightening his spine, Levi stretched back with one hand and kept the other on Erwin's shoulder, leverage used to thrust in shallow pushes. He didn't want to hurt Erwin or force too far; of course, Levi knew he wasn't massively endowed but he was big enough, the faint hint of tears in blue eyes standing as a testament to that and Levi did his part. He may have been a slut for taking centre stage, however that didn't mean he was selfish.

Erwin groaned around Levi's length as he felt swift rubs at his crotch, a small hand reaching to provide incredible friction and he stared up, noted the shimmering silver which seemed slightly wider than before. Levi gulped hard, hips twitching a little bit deeper now as he felt the girth beneath his fingers.

"You weren't fucking joking, were you Erwin?"

Levi gave an incredulous laugh, gauging that if he were to release Erwin from his pants he surely wouldn't be able to close his fist fully. The sheer thought of what lay under the fabric turned Levi on like nothing else, loud and strained shouts accompanying Erwin's satisfied hums.

"Oh yes…Erwin yes!"

He was on the brink, feverish squeezes applied to the huge member under his touch and he heard Erwin give a cracked moan, his cobalt stare clouding over. With a snarl Levi thrust inwards and took Erwin's hair once more in place of his shoulder, lungs clawing for air and cheeks flushed.

"Fuck…god Erwin, that's it…keep going…I'm…"

A strangled yell pierced through the room, the look of pure indignation on Levi's face as Erwin pulled back, wet swollen lips moving soundlessly whilst Levi's suddenly neglected cock bounced up to tap against his own stomach.

"What the fuck, Erwin?"

Despite the obvious ire, Levi continued his rhythm, Erwin bucking up uncontrollably.

"L-Levi…I'll come if you carry on…"

Erwin panted along with the rise and fall of his body, ashamed of being so close so soon. He hadn't travelled for hours on end to have this finish with messy underwear but Levi was undeniably attractive, each bump of muscle hypnotising him, every noise and breath like a drug. Addictive. The one seemingly in control rolled grey eyes, speech ragged.

"That's the fucking point."

"But…too quick…"

"Erwin?" Levi paused, the sweet sound of a zipper reaching Erwin's pink ears and he exhaled as if kicked in the stomach, puff of air tailing off into a rumbling moan. "Come as much as you fucking want. I know I will."

True to his supposition, Levi clasped Erwin's bare erection, fingers and thumb not anywhere near meeting and he chuckled darkly, spellbound by anticipation. He resumed his swift jerks, relishing the feel of damp flesh at his palm. His treat was simple, back inside Erwin's talented mouth within seconds and the pair whimpered in tandem, guttural whines joining the heated liaison.

Erwin clutched a pale ass once more, dragging him near as he fucked Levi's fist, all the effort down to him. It's how he wanted things, what he needed - to give. A happy side effect was that Levi became free to give in his own way, one hand running through black hair and holding tight, mouth open and eyes sultry. He was posing. Showing off. Flashing his figure for Erwin's benefit and the blonde loved it, growling against Levi's length and digging his fingers into pliant flesh.

"Erwin…more…I need more…" Stronger suction now granted, Levi sobbed his breaths from overworked lungs and writhed from the waist, gyrating his abdomen for maximum effect. "Fuck yes…oh yes Erwin…give me more…"

The two crashed towards their orgasms with memorable force, Erwin's legs like jelly and brain completely shut down from anything but Levi, his vision filled with beauty. Grey pools grew darker, pupils blown and Levi cried out in almost deafening shouts as Erwin again drew away, this time maintaining the ministrations with his hand, tongue waiting for the prize and lids low.

"Holy mother fucking shit Erwin…shit…"

"Levi…"

Erwin worked expertly, his hold all encompassing and he watched as Levi spasmed, his stomach clenching sporadically.

"Erwin!"

A call was wrenched from somewhere deep within Levi as his climax cause him to tremble and almost hyperventilate, white fluid coating Erwin's tongue, chin, cheeks, dripping down to his ears and the most hedonistic peal of release joined in, Erwin's own peak landing hot along Levi's spine. He didn't want to close his mouth yet, milked as much as possible from Levi and allowed it to lay there for the man to see, his hips slowing as the grip around his cock fell away.

Levi fought to regulate his heart, hands dropping to Erwin's shoulders and head hanging low. He stooped further, a deep kiss shared and he tasted himself, an odd sensation but arousing all the same, the filthiest embrace sounding wet and frantic. Eventually they parted, both sticky, exhilarated and satisfied and Levi flopped to Erwin's chest, the robe still bunched around his waist. He wrinkled his nose above a playful smile, reaching up to prod Erwin's chin kindly.

"I need a shower."

"Not yet."

They lay there for a while enjoying one another's company, listening to heartbeats and breathing patterns, learning about physical attributes which had previously been mostly guess work. Levi sighed, Erwin's hands sliding over his naked back with soft strokes, the caring touches making him bend and stretch into hot somniferous palms.

"Mmm…s'nice…"

Eyes closed, Levi felt that he could easily sleep here on Erwin's chest, become soothed by the steady thumps beneath solid ribs so he made a concerted effort, pushing up and away as Erwin growled in protest.

"Hey…I was enjoying that."

"We're not here to nap all fucking day, Erwin."

They exchanged a smile as Levi prowled slowly to the bathroom, robe trailing behind in his grip and giving Erwin a strut to stare at as he left. And Erwin did indeed stare, watched pert cheeks swing from side to side purely for his benefit, smirk growing on his lips and he wiped his face lazily, tucked himself away. They'd been in each other's presence for less than an hour and already Erwin felt totally at ease, finding that everything which had gone before really did equate to a relationship.

Part of him worried on the ride here, picked at his brain and a worm of doubt had lodged itself deep - what if they weren't compatible in real life? Too shy, not having the balls to back up their declarations online? Was it just a journey for sex? Erwin had nearly turned around at a rest stop but instead gripped tightly to the steering wheel and forced his wavering resolve to carry on with gritted teeth, any concerns washed away the minute he stepped through the hotel room door.

As fate would have it though, Erwin couldn't have asked for a better match. Levi was both his antithesis and mirror, offering a window to himself that gave a familiar yet intriguing reflection. Physically they were clearly at different ends of a scale, Levi's petite but undoubtedly strong frame having curled beautifully onto his lap earlier. The way Erwin could hold a full ass cheek in one hand with ease. How Levi's smaller grip had felt on his cock, delicate and stretched.

And mentally…well, Erwin had found the perfect fit. Others saw his generosity and attention as smothering at times, even overbearing, however Levi lived for such a thing. Coaxed it from him. Drew Erwin's pampering side out brilliantly and used it in such a way that left the blonde desperate for more.

He sipped at champagne, glancing around at the opulence and well-appointed fixtures, heavy velvet drapes keeping the city out. Their time was to be well spent, no distractions and no talk about work or the stresses of life, a whole weekend to connect. Erwin tried not to think about what would happen afterwards, how they could continue as a couple; this wasn't a one-off tryst to feed a curiosity, Levi having explained it in his succinct manner over Skype last week - 'I'm not just meeting up for a fuck and then 'see you later.' You want that, go on fucking Tinder.'

Erwin barked a laugh at the memory as Levi emerged from the en suite, dark wet hair contrasting divinely with his skin. He hadn't bothered to tie the robe this time, let it hang by his sides to frame pale flesh and Erwin held out a hand, invitation given for something which would've been taken regardless.

As before, Levi settled on Erwin's expansive thighs, legs hanging down and an arm draped languidly across broad shoulders like he owned this man, comfortable and cozy. Levi revealed his tongue, open mouthed with a curled smirk, requesting what his petulance believed to be obvious and Erwin complied, warmth in his heart and a strawberry in his pinch.

"Hungry?"

"Not really." A small bite was taken, fingers lapped in a mock display of accidental contact. "But they'll spoil otherwise."

"Best eat them up, then."

A small snack ensued, each mouthful met by Erwin's eager gaze and silver eyes sparkled with playful danger, tiny nips stolen at careless digits. Levi went quiet, suddenly coy, body shifting under a watchful stare and he gulped, the fruit seeming so difficult to swallow now. Erwin of course noted the change in behaviour and straightened, hand smoothing circles on Levi's back to reassure him and keeping his expression open. He'd seen Levi worry before, knew the way his jaw muscles flexed as if chewing on his problems before spitting them out and he'd learnt to wait patiently, allow Levi to speak when ready.

"You know…I mean…" Levi struggled to vocalise coherent blocks of words, brows knotting together and lines forming on his forehead, ones which Erwin would gladly kiss away once this had been said and Levi looked up, serious grey pinned onto unwavering blue. "I'm not some fucking nympho, you know?"

"I know, Levi."

"Because I get how you'd think that."

"Levi?" They'd skirted round this issue in the past, Levi's fidgets and distressed twitching never quite making it to the final point until now and Erwin took his chin gently, thumb stroking lines towards his ear. "What did we do yesterday?"

"Huh?"

It threw Levi somewhat, the tangent unexpected and he bristled, slightly perturbed by the change in subject.

"What did we do yesterday morning?"

"We did the crossword in the newspaper Erwin, you losing your memory already? I know you're getting old, but come on..."

"I had coffee and a pastry. You had tea and that weird blobby stuff…"

"...egg white omelette…"

"…we video called on our laptops. Same newspaper open on the same page and we did the crossword together." Levi failed to understand, scowl intensifying and Erwin smiled, finally pressing his lips to the deep frown above the bridge of Levi's nose, voice soft against his skin. "So yes, I know you're not a nympho. Do you really think that we'd be discussing six letter words for 'nuclear reaction' if it was all about sex?"

It sunk in and Levi relaxed a small amount, body less tense and nerves abating as he nodded, fears slowly draining away and he said goodbye to the same anxiety which Erwin had faced on the drive here. He stared intently, mapping out Erwin's features - the tiny wrinkles on his lids, full lips, handsome jawline, hair which had been lighter in his youth but now had splashes of bronze to compliment his skin tone, natures own salon creation. A gorgeous man to behold basically and Levi placed a warm hand on Erwin's smooth cheek, leaning in closer with a vaguely confused look.

"Your eyes are brighter in person."

"Thank you…"

Erwin's whisper lay thickly between them, the blunt compliment coming out like a fact.

"And I like your nose."

"…my nose?"

"Yea." Levi tapped it, lips flinching with relieved humour. "I always wanted to do that."

Their kiss was slow and sweet, mouths sedate, in no hurry and they took the time to fully appreciate one another, arousal currently a secondary sensation to adoration for now. Erwin's neck ached due to their angle and he pulled Levi inwards, curled him against his chest, Levi's deft fingers playing at the nape of his neck and causing shivers down Erwin's spine.

Levi drew back, just enough to break the kiss and he spoke quietly, lips brushing across Erwin's wet pout.

"Well?"

"Well what, Levi?"

A shuffle of Levi's ass indicated that he was very much aware of the growing hardness in Erwin's pants and he grinned devilishly, teeth bared and ready to hunt as the most beautiful query soaked into Erwin's core.

"You want to see what I brought with me?"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin kept his breathing pattern normal where possible, let the world blur into background static as he found his coherence bleeding away to nothing, aware of little but sensing everything. A half-empty bottle of champagne sat in his loose grip, another discarded on the floor, one which had been drunk mainly by Levi; despite his courage, a little more in liquid form never went amiss and Erwin looked over at the bed, still fully clothed and settled back in a comfortable armchair.

The lights had been dimmed, almost to the point of being off and their ethereal glow trailed over opulent furnishings, made dark red silk sheets flow like thick blood, the scent of soap mixing with sweat and sex. Erwin swigged at the bottle, eyes always on the bed, never wavering and he nodded, palm rubbing briefly on his crotch but he didn't linger long, just provided enough pressure to satisfy an urge for a fleeting moment. What he'd witnessed via wifi in the past was now unfolding before him in beautiful reality, the intensity much higher though and a hundred times more arousing.

Levi opened himself up on the toy, legs spread and bent at the knee, feet on the bed while his left hand gave slow yet deep pushes, on his back and eyes closed. He didn't allow any concentration, didn't think about what was happening or who he even was. Levi simply felt. His hips rocked in time, toes bunching in the sheets and his free hand gripped at the same crimson cloth, grasping it spasmodically. He knew this toy well, a favourite to start off with and Levi moved with practised motions, reaching that one place which, if treated right, would eventually spell incredible pleasure.

He made soft noises, cracked sighs and moans acting as music to Erwin's ears, a delectable score indeed. Occasionally he would whisper Erwin's name or cry out a little louder, making sure to keep vocal for his enraptured audience. After a certain point though, Levi abandoned himself to lust and uttered sounds purely through enjoyment, no thought process needed.

Erwin also found it impossible to remain silent, murmuring his own encouragement and appreciation through wet lips, words such as 'good boy' and 'that's it' merging with groans and hums of confirmation, his cheeks burning red. He had no idea if Levi could hear him, the blissed out man seeming on another plane of existence entirely but he wouldn't cease, couldn't. Erwin needed Levi to know how much he was gaining from this, how much Levi's actions benefited him, how much he was eternally grateful to just be here.

There was a pause and Levi rubbed a hand across his brow, wiping away sweat and snapping out of his hedonistic trance momentarily, enough time to think about the next move. After all, this was for Erwin. Levi pulled the toy away, sighing at the hollow sensation and he heard a low rumble from the chair - apparently he wasn't the only one feeling empty. He sat up on his knees and looked at Erwin for the first time since starting, heart bursting at how the large man blushed uncontrollably, the way blue eyes flickered down as Erwin struggled to maintain contact.

"Look at me."

"I am."

"I mean properly, Erwin. You have to."

Something in Levi's voice broke and Erwin snapped his gaze up, saw the want turn to joy at having his full attention and he smiled, his stuttering speech bringing no shame.

"Y-you look beautiful, Levi."

He really did. Dishevelled hair, fast breathing, ecstacy in sparkling silver eyes.

"I'm all yours. See?"

Levi licked his thumb, drawing a line from his chin that led down his exposed neck, tracing round nipples and lower still, but he refused to touch his erection. Not yet. Erwin swallowed hard, throat bobbing and dry so he took another swig as Levi hopped off the bed, sprightly and full of energy. He already felt amazing, the stimulation flickering inside of him as years worth of experimentation paid off once more. Levi knew what worked, how to drag himself to the edge and over, time and time again, practised motions now a second nature.

He shuffled through his small suitcase, unwrapping the next prop carefully and he rose, swaying towards Erwin and waving the purple item in slow hypnotic arcs. Erwin gaped, the familiar sight drawing his stare from side to side. This particular one had held him captivated on screen before, a vibrating wand which was apparently an expert at massaging right on the mark and his breath became caught in his chest when Levi dropped to his knees between Erwin's open legs, face inches from his crotch.

"I decided to go straight for this one, Erwin. I know you like watching it."

"Yea…yea I do."

Levi turned, applied a generous amount of lube before reaching round, the large dildo's base held by his heels and he pushed down, taking it all in fluidly with a loud exaggerated groan. Erwin stared closely, leaning forwards as he watched Levi fill himself easily, noted the way strong back muscles tensed and relaxed in a gorgeous display and he let his tongue flick over his bottom lip.

"It feels so good, Erwin…can you imagine…how amazing you'll feel inside of me?"

"I…uhhh…"

"Stretching me Erwin…breaking me…ahhhh fuck…"

He couldn't wait any longer and Levi thumbed the switch, lowest setting bypassed for the medium and a jolt of delight shot from his core to the tips of his fingers, stomach clenching at the powerful vibrations. Erwin could hear the buzz, saw Levi flinch and curl his spine, searching for the perfect position and he realised that he also wanted more.

"Levi…?"

Erwin practically whispered, eyes remaining on a trembling ass even when Levi looked over his shoulder.

"Yea?"

"I…can you face me? Please?"

"Oh Erwin, so polite." Levi gave a short laugh and let his head drop, chin on his chest whilst he fought back the desire to let himself go. For now he had to be coherent, present what Erwin had asked of him and tailor the show so he held the vibrator in place, wriggling round to once more sit back on his heels. "Ahhh fuck!"

He had more ground to cover though, the inadvertantly precise nudge to his prostate making it difficult to hang on to real life and Levi shuffled forwards, nose mere centimetres from where Erwin's cock lay beneath denim. He closed his eyes, lungs working overtime and Levi blanked out everything but the sensation within and the man he ran his hands over, sliding his palms up Erwin's inner thighs and kneading at the solid bulge that sat in the middle.

"Levi…don't…"

It was a more strict warning than the one given earlier and Levi took heed, wrenched away with a snarl and he straightened, gripping tight to Erwin's knees. His nails dug in, stare now locked onto wide cobalt as incredible gratification started to radiate from inside, body shaking. He didn't have to move on this toy, simply let it work it's magic and Levi adjusted ever so slightly, his reward sending black spots dancing across his vision.

"Erwin…oh god Erwin…"

Levi spoke in a husky voice, making Erwin believe that he was the one creating such delight, just like they'd done on screen but now they were together, touching and inhaling one another, finally here. Erwin glanced down as Levi's shaft twitched in a bobbing motion, so so close and he moaned, carding a hand through raven hair.

"You're amazing…so amazing…"

Erwin stroked Levi's head harshly, nails scratching the scalp whilst he suppressed the craving to jerk himself off, hips rising in tiny spasms and he returned to gaze at Levi's face. The pink dusting that was spreading over perfect skin captured Erwin's soul and he gave an open mouthed smile, his breathing heavy and audible as Levi growled and panted, paving the way to his orgasm.

"Erwin…holy fuck…show me, Erwin. Fucking show it to me…"

He'd felt it, had wet dreams about Erwin's cock, held it in his hand but Levi was yet to set his eyes on the object of desire, the thorough but rather modest description seeming to be more than a little on the side of an understatement. He knew size wasn't everything, however Levi yearned for someone to engulf him, a man tall in stature and large in heart. A happy side effect of such size could also be hidden in Erwin's pants, Levi's thirst for being filled to the brim making the anticipation so much sweeter.

There was no discussion, no protest or hesitation and Erwin's shaking hands fumbled his zipper and button, swift tugs pulling them away and he reached in, lifting back to allow room to negotiate the waistband of his boxers. Levi was vaguely aware of a feral kind of sound, one that came from his own throat and then everything faded into muted clouds, his grasp on Erwin's knees becoming painful. He gaped, holding his breath and then Levi bit his bottom lip hard, tasting blood.

"Ohhhhh…."

It was all he could manage, veins starting to pump with electricity and the onset of his climax sprung into his abdomen, sweat tickling at his hairline and legs shuddering. Erwin gave a few weak strokes at his own erection as Levi stared up in awe, squeaked noises escaping his hammering chest. Erwin was glorious. All he could ever dream of; wide, cut, perfectly angled and a delectable shade of pink, the tip redder and weeping with precum.

"Fuck…Erwin…"

Levi somehow postponed his peak, sheer willpower exercised and he took Erwin softly by the base, tongue lapping and pressing into hard flesh to leave a line of hot saliva.

"Levi, no…"

There was no stopping him now and Levi latched on, unable to take much in his mouth so he concentrated on the sensitive crown, sucking strongly and running a wet, soft trail across Erwin's frenulum.

"Levi!"

He pulled away with a pop, cheek nuzzling against Erwin's cock as if incapable of being away from it, his gaze desperate.

"But I want it…jesus Erwin…I want you…ahhh shit…"

Levi could no longer resist, chin covered in moisture and his strength waning so he let Erwin have his wish, backed off and looked upward into excited eyes, pushing away slightly to allow Erwin full view of his body. Pleasure trickled through strained muscles, took them over as Levi exhaled in hoarse rhythmic sighs, the pitch higher than his usual tone and his eyes went glassy, unfocussed pupils wavering above a faint line of saltwater.

Erwin observed, just how he loved to, only with the addition of nails burrowing into his knees, but that physical anchor did little to bring him to earth, Levi's mewls and whimpers going straight to his groin. He stared, jaw slack as Levi bucked in slow unconscious movements, hips working at nothing, a sight which left Erwin wondering just how long he could keep calm, his thick erection bouncing on his shirt and leaving strings of fluid.

Silver eyes glared through sheets of raven hair, damp strands parted and Levi's whole figure stiffened, cries of release loud and filthy as he came practically dry, small droplets falling to the carpet and down his shaft to collect in dark, coarse fuzz, bones liquid and skin crawling with elation.

"Jesus fuuuuuuck…ohhhh fuck Erwin…mmmmm…"

Levi rode the wave, laughing lightly at how he never failed to be knocked sideways by these orgasms, caught off guard time and time again and he swept his hair back, rosey cheeks glowing with satisfaction. He turned the vibrations to their lowest ebb, keeping a constant without overstimulation - too high and it would provide a strange sensation between pleasure and pain, make him wriggle in discomfort, but this setting gave a gratifying buzz.

"Erwin?"

"Hnnnn?"

"If I don't get you off now, you'll only be about an inch deep in me when you fucking blow." Levi preened, tossing his head back to show off his neck, fingers toying with his nipples. "Trust me."

Erwin knew he was right yet harboured a distinct worry that it would be ages before he could get this hard again, his throbbing erection eager and pulsing strongly. He looked to one side, back to Levi and over his amazing body, studied the remaining flickers of muscle and tendons as Levi clearly experienced what he'd once described to be 'consistent fun', an hour-long video call last month proving that it was indeed possible for Erwin to recover quickly. Every time Levi had been driven crazy by his toy of choice, Erwin wasn't too far behind.

"Ok…ok, good idea Levi."

"Of course it is." Levi stretched, giving relief to his over-worked frame and he yelped in surprise, the toy unexpectedly hitting home. "Well…that's a new angle…"

After the first one like this, Levi's orgasms could march onwards with a shocking pace, sensitivity playing a huge part in these 'sessions' and he leaned forwards, taking a minute as he breathed in Erwin's masculinity - sweat, cologne, outright lust.

"Fuck…you smell perfect."

"Thank you."

"Like you're on heat, or some shit." Levi chuckled at the thought and moved the switch to a higher velocity. "I can practically feel how turned on you are, Erwin." He sighed and let himself relax, on the way to yet more enjoyment and Levi smiled, rubbing his palms up Erwin's legs. "How do you want it?"

Erwin faltered, jaw flexing in useless clenches - he was no good at this. Part of him yearned to be in Levi's mouth again, feel the warmth and adoration of a waiting tongue, but that would mean he'd miss out on the noises, those fucking unadulterated moans and whines…

"I want to hear you."

Levi smirked, taking Erwin by the base and licking gently at the engorged head, a sharp intake of breath his reward. The rapid hitches in Levi's chest were accompanied by unrestrained groans, arms braced on Erwin's thighs as he swept both curled hands over his cock, the occasional brush of pouted lips lighting Erwin up from inside.

"Erwin…you're incredible…so fucking big…jesus, the things you could do to me…"

"Like…like what?"

Erwin pawed at the arm of his chair for something to ground himself, other hand on Levi's hair and his fingers spasmed through raven locks, desperate and needy. Levi felt the world start to turn dim, shoulders dipping without warning and he found Erwin's length by his face, chin resting on golden-brown curls.

"Fuck…help me out…" Levi lost the grip in one of his hands, used it to press against the seat and keep himself upright as a larger palm joined in, both men pumping fast and Levi answered the prior question with a cracked and wholly fucked voice, body twitching. "You could fill me up, Erwin…ahhh shit yea…so many times…fingers, cock, fist…I don't care…as long as it's you…"

"Levi…"

"…you Erwin…inside of me…so fucking full…"

"Yes…"

"…so deep that I can taste it…"

"Yes Levi!"

"…I would be able to feel you for days after…your cum…" His eyes slid shut, a strangely serene smile on Levi's lips and he shuddered. "And then I'd suck you off for hours…spend ages teasing before I made you eat my ass…"

"Oh god…coming…"

Erwin watched gleefully as Levi looked up, the image of pure satisfaction on his face and Erwin let go, left Levi to finish him off where he lay hard against his cheek.

"Erwin…"

Levi couldn't speak, instead gave a series of wrecked groans in harmony with Erwin's, the pair drowning in happiness as Levi's hair became spattered with white cum, nose and forehead receiving their own droplets and Erwin growled, the sound of another climax spilling from Levi like his soul had just ascended.

No words came and the vibrations ceased, toy pulled away before Levi wiped his face on Erwin's pants, mischievous grin given.

"Luckily I brought more, Levi…wow…that was…" Erwin bent, hand smoothing Levi's hair as he looked down in adoration and a little pang of guilt. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'll get my own back." He stood, unsteady on his feet and legs like rubber, gaze scanning Erwin's flushed face as he recovered slightly. "Right. You, get undressed. Watch me. Let me know when you're ready."

"Yes Sir."

"I mean it, Erwin. Watch." There was no way that Erwin wouldn't and he nodded, clothes peeled away swiftly whilst Levi sourced his next dildo, not as thick as Erwin but nearly. He waved it around, heavy rubber swishing through the air and Levi winked. "Should be good practise."  
  
Erwin did as commanded, stared over as Levi fucked himself in all manner of positions for him, putting on a show that neither of them knew the length of. Time stood still, the hotel room burning with obscenities and moans, the atmosphere almost overbearing and Levi lost track of his mind, became nothing but a carnal being who acted for one person alone. He couldn't remember where he was, what day, what year, his name…all the while observed by hungry blue eyes, spurred on by a rich voice.

Levi was on his back now, knees up by his ears as he pushed the toy in with force, unsure where one orgasm ended and another began, his nerves frayed and whole body shaking, a sobbing wail wrenched from his lungs and Erwin rose, incapable of edging himself any more. He looked down, Levi seemingly aware of his presence as he tossed the dildo to the side, hefty item thudding against the wall and Erwin smiled, taking in the view.

Grey eyes were shut, lungs heaving, tears clinging to Levi's face and pearls of precum were peppered across his abdomen, soft cock laying on sweaty skin. Black hair was spread every which way, shockingly dishevelled and Levi's flesh had become patched with red heat. He was a mess. A glorious, adorable mess, completely fucked and absolutely gorgeous.

Erwin knew he wouldn't last long, also wanted Levi to have some rest so he chose wisely, aware of how they'd planned to end this and he applied lube, every swipe making him hiss. Erwin climbed on the bed, more fluid slicked on Levi's open entrance, his fingers pushing inwards.

"Fuck!"

Levi panted quickly, gripping at sheets and he felt the mattress dip, kisses falling over his body. Erwin sighed, elated to have physical contact again and he mouthed down a muscular stomach, planting his pout to the tip of Levi's member, a slurred response coming in whispers.

"Oi, careful."

"I couldn't help myself. It's cute."

"Cute?!" Levi managed to lift his middle finger before flopping his arm back on the bed. "Fuck you."

Erwin's laugh was kind and he settled on his knees, bringing Levi's hips to his thighs in an easy movement, the other man so docile and obedient.

"Ready?"

"Mmm…"

They'd been checked out, both given the all clear so they were free to experience one another fully and Erwin guided himself, pressing to nudge inside slowly.

"Oh god…"

Levi tightened his fists on red silk, heat filling him with every little push as Erwin broke his limits, rewrote everything he was and gave him a new existence. He wrapped his legs around Erwin's back, digging his heels in and Levi begged for more with the action, both crumbling into a melody of terse calls and shattered breaths.

A loud growl cut through the room, Erwin now bottomed out and trying extraordinarily hard to keep still when Levi clenched, adding to the filthy soundtrack with strained yells.

"Shhh, so good…so beautiful…" Erwin soothed with his voice and touch, stroking Levi's cheek first then moving further, drinking in the view and memorising each muscle, tracing every curve and bone. "You're stunning, Levi…shhh…"

It helped, Levi's body relaxing as the sting melded into a blast of arousal, butterflies spiralling through his gut and he smiled, finally able to become saturated in Erwin's presence, overflowing with his flesh. Still he couldn't open his weary eyes, heart thumping against solid ribs and he took time, adjusted, centred himself.

Erwin continued his pilgrimage, ready to squeeze at Levi's waist, gaze almost to where their bodies met…he froze, shocked blue growing wider and Erwin's entire frame shuddered, icy tendrils creeping up his spine.

"Shit. Ohhhh my..."

"Hmm?" Levi had practically melted, turned to putty by Erwin's kind touch and he blinked, lids fluttering open and thoughts muggy. "What?"

"Levi, look."

He did as asked, up on one elbow with effort and he followed Erwin's stare, confused eyes coming to rest upon his lower abdomen. At first Levi couldn't breathe, captivated by the sight and he eventually let out a puff of air, incredulous tone shaking.

"Erwin, is that..." He swallowed with an audible click. "Is that you?"

"Yea…"

Levi groaned loudly and reached down, feeling the distinct bulge in his stomach as Erwin did the same, both in slight disbelief.

"Fuck…Erwin that is so fucking hot…oh my god…"

"I know...fuck…"

Erwin's whisper was followed by his hips drawing away, lump disappearing too. He pressed in slowly again, once more filling Levi so fully, so visually…

"Oh shit, oh shiiiiit Erwin…"

The shout turned to a moan and Levi let his head fall back on the sheets, hand still on his belly as Erwin gasped and grunted, letting out a tiny weeping sound with every languid thrust.

"Levi, you're so tight…perfect…ohhhhhh yes…I can feel you…I can see…"

Levi was on his elbows again, marvelling at the wonderful size of Erwin inside of him, the sensations, the pull and push dragging his back against the sheets and making his cock grow harder. Each time Erwin filled him up, the curve of his erection grazed Levi's prostate and the perpetual pressure and awareness of his climax took him over, any hope of coherence now a long lost memory, speech slurred and ruined.

"Erw…Erwin…I'm coming…coming..."

Despite the amount of times Erwin had heard that declaration, this one was due to him and he dropped down, pinning Levi to the bed, covering his face in pecks and nips - lids, jaw, lips, everywhere he could find and when Levi tensed, Erwin burrowed into his neck, nose nestling against onyx hair. It tickled, such a brilliant sparkling occurrence that complimented his impending peak, one which he grit his teeth against and vowed to keep at bay for now.

Levi's exclamations held no real language, his voice babbling nonsense and he reached up, holding Erwin's nape viciously with need. His nails scratched, bordering on cutting flesh as Erwin drove him to ultimate decadence, their bodies merged and made for one another, that perfect fit attained. Levi tightened his entire form, clamped onto Erwin's large physique and he shouted his name in a mantra, a form of god now truly existing, feverish shivers engulfing him and proving that paradise was true.

He wasn't ready to let go, finding Erwin's lips with his own and devouring the plump flesh like his life depended on it, haphazard kiss full of loud smacks, careless teeth and sentiment. Levi raked through blonde tufts as they slowed to a halt, pulling, craving, requiring and Erwin lifted away, eyes telling of his need.

They'd discussed this beforehand, laid down some scant plans for their meeting and Levi ran his thumbs in kind arcs behind Erwin's ears, voice raw.

"I…"

He almost said something. Almost admitted. Almost.

Erwin blushed further than effort alone really required and he chose to move on, rolling over, taking Levi with him so the shorter of the two was now on top, sitting up and calling on some reservoir of renewed energy. Levi placed his hands either side of Erwin's head, palms flat on the bed, both glancing down to view the way Levi's skin was stretched over that immaculate bump, gazes connecting once more as Erwin spoke hoarsely.

"Tell me what to do."

"Fuck me and jerk me off."

Levi felt the grip curl around his now rock solid cock and let out a singular laugh, neck losing strength and he let his head hang from slack shoulders. He'd been waiting for what was probably hours to be back in Erwin's hand again and he took a trembling breath, holding everything in for the time being.

Erwin bent his knees, feet on the mattress as he gained the ideal position, free hand at Levi's hip and fingers surely leaving circular bruises in their wake.

"Talk to me, Levi."

The whispered request accompanied deep stretching thrusts, Erwin sliding in and out to the rhythm of his racing heart beat and he kept flicking his gaze to Levi's stomach, every glimpse pushing him further towards euphoria. He made sure to work at Levi's length with equal vigour, hauling delicious sounds from him.

"Erwin…fuck…harder…" Levi had abandoned clarity and lived only for the moment, loomed over Erwin closely as his arms started to shake, nearly nose to nose now and he muttered with clipped urgency, knowing what Erwin wanted. "I'm gonna come all over you...make you so fucking dirty…then lick you clean…"

"Yes…more…"

"I want to feel you…dripping back down on yourself…fucking let me feel it Erwin…let me…"

At some point Levi had lifted slightly and he straightened, one palm resting on his abdomen, Erwin pushing against it from inside with an incredible pace as Levi jolted from each pound of the hips, another hand joining his. Erwin used every ounce of energy left at his disposal, helped also by the springy mattress and he made throaty sounds of desire, the sweat on his brow springing up in prickly blots.

There was no chance of proper speech, the pair turning the air thick with sex and lust, flesh slipping against one another as loud slaps of skin on skin punctuated their motions, Levi's body grinding down on Erwin's in haphazard and imprecise bounces.

"Shit…shhhh…"

Levi broke first, his clamorous shouts breathless and lewd as he shook from immense pleasure, leaning down on the bed with his fists. They held eye contact throughout, Erwin looking on as Levi became caught in his final climax, all of the build up reaching fever pitch and his silvery gaze grew foggy, mouth open and muscles spasming.

"Fuck…fuck…Erwin!"

A last yell followed, Erwin's face full of happy wonder and he watched intently as Levi's resolve was snapped in two, features relaxed into a heavenly expression of relief and he came strongly, doing as promised. Shudders and shivers racked his body, trembling from head to toe while Erwin coaxed the last ebbs from him, bronze chest already thickly coated in hot pools.

"Ohhhhh fffffuck…fuck me…fuck…"

Levi struggled to break away from the perception of his orgasm, clinging to consciousness frantically and he felt weightless, corporeal form left behind. Erwin adored the look in Levi's eyes, such peaceful grey that only he could create and he almost forgot what was going on, hips moving of their own volition until a tight coil made itself known in the pit of his stomach, one that stood close to unravelling.

"Levi…I need…I need to see…"

Somehow Levi managed to sit up, still boneless like jelly but he had to give Erwin his prize and he leaned back, holding Erwin's knees to stay in place and show full view of his stomach. His spine tingled, riding the high and keeping vocal.

"You like it, Erwin? You like watching yourself fucking me?"

"Yes…oh god yes…"

"I'll be feeling you for weeks…you're so fucking big…your cock…deep inside…"

Erwin gasped as Levi's head lolled down, the man completely destroyed and that sight finished him, all of the holding back suddenly closing in and he called out Levi's name repeatedly, the only true word known to Erwin. He found stamina from somewhere, pushing in, over and over, toes scrunched in the messy bedsheets and Erwin lost his voice to desire, just rough whispers remaining.

A rush of adrenaline surged through him, Levi's stare now back on his as Erwin gripped like a vice to porcelain hips, dragging Levi down in with penultimate force and he pressed upwards harder than he'd ever thought himself capable of, final thrust stretching Levi's abdomen one last time.

"Levi!"

Erwin's holler could have raised the dead, eyes shut, head thrown back and he went rigid, gritting his teeth and vibrating as he pulsed inside of Levi, only drawing breath when the feeling of free-falling subsided. With ringing ears, Erwin released his clutching hands and stroked Levi's smooth skin, subconsciously trying to undo any marks he'd made and he heard a tired sigh, lifting his lids slowly.

"You…you ok Levi?"

"Perfect."

Levi collapsed down, caring less about the prospect of sticking to Erwin's chest and more about sinking into him, face nudging against his sweaty cheek. He concentrated again on purely experiencing, the drumming of hearts, the rush of blood and Levi stretched, making himself at home on top of Erwin. The one at his mercy snuffled, black hair laying over his face and Erwin chuckled, bear-like hug applied. He kissed the corner of Levi's eye, mopping up tears gently.

"I thought you were going to lick me clean, Levi?"

"Fuck that." Levi screwed his nose up in distaste, aware of his dampness between them and he whined, a wretched childish sound. "Why is there always so much?"

"No idea."

Erwin hadn't ever stopped to ponder the answer to that question, happy just to have born witness to the messy end result of Levi's extended play. It didn't make either of them move though and they lay in peace, brains and bodies thoroughly satiated. There was a pressing matter in Erwin's mind and he opened his mouth, almost afraid to say it outside of their heated activities and he roused Levi from his doze.

"I…I can't believe that."

"Wha'?"

"How…your…my…"

"You mean how your dick nearly impaled me?" Levi raised his head, leaning on the heel of one hand and looking down with roguish intent, expression set in mock cuteness. "You're a fucking beast, Erwin." The meddling tone dropped, voice soft and gravelly now. "And I loved it."

_love you love you love you_

Erwin had never heard such a kind, open lilt to Levi's words and he paused, about to utter a line which in his head sounded great, but could backfire massively. Levi must have sensed something, brows gathering and he prodded Erwin to shut him up, grumbled distraction given.

"You've got my cum on your chin."

After showering and discarding the top sheet from their bed, Levi curled back into Erwin, their forms like parts of a jigsaw puzzle, slotting in together as they conversed lazily before sleep took hold, voices thick and laced with fatigue

"I might have the Eggs Royale too, Levi. You still want that for breakfast?"

"Mmm, no. I know what I'd rather have."

"Anything."

"Crossword."

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to do the crossword with you, Erwin."

Levi drifted into a dream almost instantly, leaving Erwin with a dumb grin on his face and a burst of something warm in his heart. This had never been just about sex, they both knew that, however such a simple request somehow sealed it.

~~~~~~

"Four letters. 'Relocate.' I can't fucking think."

Levi tapped the pen on his pout, seemingly deep in thought as he sat at the table, windows wide open to let beautiful morning sun cascade over their room. His robe hung loosely, Erwin's fitting much better and the blonde looked over from the business pages, cup in hand.

"Move."

"Huh?"

"Move, Levi. Four letters?"

"Oh. Right. Well, seeing as you mentioned it…I guess you could."

Erwin frowned, tea placed down as he tried to fathom what Levi may have banged his head on to be talking in random riddles, concern in his eyes.

"Levi?"

"Move, Erwin?" Levi glanced up with a shrug as if just discussing the simple prospect of eating lunch. "We can't live so far apart. I can't do that horrendous fucking drive again. So you can move."

"I can?"

Levi's smirk twitched at his lips, eyes back on the crossword and Erwin kicked him gently in the shin, about to laugh yet finding the suggestion not that crazy at all.

"I know some good realtors. They'll find you somewhere decent."

Five months. It was a relatively short time by some people's standards, surely nowhere near enough of a chance to make a proper decision on such a huge life-changing event, but instead Erwin nodded and agreed quietly.

"Just like a shoe."

"You want to live in a shoe?"

"No Levi. The quote."

Levi stared blankly, placid facade masking his internal excitement and he took in a faster breath than intended, unspoken thoughts passing between the two as words filled their minds, words that seemed to have been written for them.

_Just like a shoe. If someone is meant for you they will just fit perfectly. No forcing, no struggling, and no pain._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...yea. Don't look at me. I need to find a church. The research on prostate orgasms I did for this...


End file.
